


Girl time

by madisondanes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, non graphic sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisondanes/pseuds/madisondanes
Summary: The women of §Shield find themselves sitting, eating ice cream and talking...





	Girl time

**Author's Note:**

> first time ever writing something about agents of shield. I do find myself writing an iron man fic, so i realize that Marvel has me under a weird spell of sorts, since i have never been into comics before!
> 
> this is possibly a two chapter story, but maybe just a one shot...This scene has been in my head for quiet sometime now. i don't know why, i decided to write it, and publish it tonight that i had time. i don't have a beta so grammar errors are expected and since i am Italian and English is not my first language, please forgive any mistakes,
> 
> this fic takes place anywhere AFTER Fitz-Simmons hookup and before the drama with Maveth and Lincoln and Daisy. You know what? in my universe that never happened.  
> enjoy!

Daisy, Bobbi, Jemma and May were all sitting in the living room, eating ice cream, after a very grueling mission and somehow (daisy’s fault they veered onto sex discussions). So Jemma was sitting there minding her own business and listening to Daisy and Bobbi kid around about their sexual experiences. Frankly, she knew, she was a very, very lucky girl. And so suddenly a smile appeared on her face and unfortunately daisy noticed.

“So… Simmons, we want to know.”

“What?”

“You know very well what… so? How was it?”

“Daisy!” May protested. She did not want to hear this.

“What? Don’t tell me you are not curious!”

“I am most certainly not curious about something like that!”

“Well, I am!” Daisy retorted

“So am I…” and so did Bobbi

“Mockingbird!”

“What? May, come on, it’s just us girls… I mean, do you want to talk about Coulson?”

“I killed for less, you know. Anyway, me and  Coulson are friends. Have been for a very long time… and that is all I am going to say on the matter…”

“Yeah right…” said Daisy under her breath.

“Did you say something Daisy?”

“No, no." it's not like she was low key shipping May and Coulson, no!" so back to you Simmons… SPILL!”

“Come on Simmons, you know you want too!” said Bobbi. This was going to be fun.

“IT.DOESN’T.LEAVE.THIS.ROOM”

The girls laughed, while May just smirked.

“No, I mean it. He is very sensitive about these things. He is not one to kiss and tell, you know.”

“Ok, ok. It doesn’t leave this room…” Daisy promised. Jemma was not sure.

“It’ll be fun to know something that Hunter doesn’t know, but I am sure he wonders about… he’s a gossip hen like that!” and then they all laughed knowing Hunter.

“I have no idea what all of you are talking about...” retorted May, going back to her ice scream and listening silently nonetheless.

“Ok, let’s just say that the boy knows what he is doing, and he has a very good equipment to do it…” she waits for realization to hit and when it does she nods, smiling “why did you think he wore all of those cardigans, and now only slacks. He doesn’t wear jeans.”

“Well you lucky, lucky girl you!” said Bobbi smiling.

“You know, funny thing, I always thought that Fitz was still a… you know virgin…” Daisy ventured. I mean it’s not he looked it. At all.

“Me too…” Bobby was now wondering too.

“Me three, but I was wrong, obviously. I mean he does things that a virgin would not be capable of doing… I mean, he goes on and on… you know…”

“Yeah, that usually is a telltale, you know how long a guy can go on…exactly, how long does he go on for?”

“Yeah, now I am curious too… how long…”

“Well, the whole thing will last an hour, an hour and a half, depending” she looked around and saw shocked faces “With preliminaries included! He’s not superman. It primarily depends if his arm bothers him or not…”

“Ah…”

“You know I thought I was going to teach him. I cannot believe he was not a virgin.”

“Why not? He is a very handsome young man, if not a little bit annoying at times.”

“Well, when did he have time to have a girlfriend? I was with him every day, we lived together before this field assignment, for God’s sake, I think I would have noticed a girlfriend. The only times we were separated was when he was working on an engineering project for the academy with Cindy McCormick…”

“Who?”

“An engineer like Fitz. Intelligent, smart girl. Never liked her. She was the most jaded person I have ever met; I bet she used to think that the sun did not shine until she woke up. Always making him work until late night” May looked and Bobbi, with a knowing smirk, she knew that Fitz was in trouble “Always looking at me with a smirk on her face and...” Simmons paused, and then realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Making her best impression of Rachel when she found out about being still married to Ross “NOOOO! HE COULDN’T! Leopold Fitz you are a dead man!” she said sitting up and, like a fury, stormed out of the living room toward the game room where the men were gathered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read a not so very good written story!  
> please review and tell me if it's worth a second chapter!!! :)
> 
> Madisondanes


End file.
